


Smile Through The Pain

by ShadowReaper_912



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: The Vengolor Brothers haven’t had it easy. Far from it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Smile Through The Pain

The brothers had always loved adventure. Even after their parents died (or left, Br’aad was still hopeful), they found ways to have fun, to live their lives on the edge. Their most recent endeavour consisted of scaling the side of the towns insufferable orphanage, to sit on the roof and watch their town. It was full of death, and it smelled like shit, but it was home.

Tonight, like many nights before and many nights to come, two figures snuck up a makeshift ladder, and dangled their short legs off the side of the slanted roof.

Glancing towards his younger brother, Sylnan could clearly make out a bruise forming across Br’aad’s cheek in the dim light provided by the moon. It was an ugly thing to see on such a young face, but they had always been subjected to the prejudice of those round them. The other kids in the orphanage, the ‘caretakers’, even just random people on the street. 

“You ok Br’aad?” Sylnan shot a worried glance towards the other, hoping he would be honest instead of...well, Br’aad.

“Of course Sylnan! As long as you’re here with me, I’ll always be alright!” Br’aad gave his brother the most convincing grin he could muster, trying his best not to wince at the stinging pain of his cheek. He had to be strong for his brother, they had enough problems as it was and Sylnan shouldn’t need to be weighed down by his stupid crap.

“C’mon Br’aad, don’t be like that. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong!” Sylnan almost kicked himself for raising his voice at Br’aad, but the younger half-elf was stubborn, and he knew he would have to be firm if he wanted to help the only family he had left.

Br’aad flinched at his brothers sudden harsh tone, but he let out a shaky sigh.

“I...The other kids...They were making fun of me. My ears, my hair. They were calling me pixie again. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Sylnan, but I didn’t think it was that important.” Br’aad had curled in on himself by the end of his explanation, a wetness forming in his eyes as he tried his best not to look weak in front of his brother. He startled slightly as a warm hand appeared on his back, gently rubbing circles into his back as his sniffles grew in frequency.

“Look, Br’aad, I’m not angry at you, or disappointed, or even annoyed. I’m just concerned. You’re all i have, and your safety and happiness are the most important things to me.” Br’aad whimpered lightly as the warmth of Sylnan’s hand disappeared from his back, but gave a shaky smile as he noticed his brothers arms held out wide, beckoning the smaller figure in for a hug.

He wiped his nose on his rag-like sleeve, before placing his foot on the rusty gutter of the orphanage.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The low creak.

The loud bang.

_ His brothers blood curdling scream. _

Sylnan felt his heart drop at the dull thud that sounded out, mere moments after his brother disappeared over the edge of the roof.

His breath caught in his lungs and in that moment, Sylnan knew. He knew they were  _ fucked.  _

Even before he climbed off the roof, even before setting his eyes Br’aad, he knew. The orphanage never cared about their well being, and the two young half-elves had nowhere near enough money to pay for any decent - or legal - medical treatment.

He let out a choked sob when he saw his brothers small form curled on the ground. Sylnan tried to gather the strength to call his brothers name, but his voice quivered like a leaf in the wind when he tried.

He settled for collapsing to his knees next to Br’aad’s prone figure, laying a shaking hand his side.

“Still breathing, that’s good” Sylnan managed to steady his his voice and his hands enough to roll his brother onto his back.

Br’aad  looked  fine, but after a more in-depth examination, Sylnan could tell that something in his brothers left leg was definitely broken. He scowled, and in an effort to ease the pain on his brothers face, he picked up a section of the gutter that had fallen with Br’aad, and ripped off a section of the bottom of his own shirt. It was the only decent one he owned, but it would be worth ruining it for Br’aad.

With a light grimace, Sylnan sharply yanked Br’aad’s leg straight, holding it in place and tying it to the piece of rusted metal. He couldn’t help but hold in another choked sob at his brothers pained cry.

“I-I’m sorry Br’aad, but this is the only way I know how to help you.” Sylnan pulled Br’aad up onto his feet, offering most of himself for Br’aad to lean on.

It was at times like those, when helping his injured brother hobble back to the orphanage, a place that would never be home, those were the times Sylnan wished he were smarter, that he were able to read, to learn how to help his brother rather than just steal from others for a pitiable amount that was barely enough to feed one of them.

He often wished he had learned magic, or even just how to read. He felt this way for years, even after Br’aad left, even more so when he came back. 

Br’aad was his brother, and even after all of the prejudice, the challenges,  everything,  he never forgot how his brother would smile through the pain.


End file.
